1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical receiver, an optical reception module and a control method of the optical receiver.
2. Background
Technology for connecting a semiconductor optical amplifier to a previous stage of art optical receiver when received, light intensity is degraded by transmission loss is known in transmission devices. In this semiconductor optical amplifier, input light is amplified and the amplified input light is output as output light (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H1-115188).